Un rêve tout à fait irréalisable
by Des stylos et du papier
Summary: OS Quand Chaoji, le valeureux fermier est amoureux... Bah ça donne ça... Un tout petit peu mais vraiment tout petit peu Yullen et Lenavi


Disclaimer : Tss… Même pas à nous… pas juste… Man appartient et appartiendra toujours à Katsura Hoshino… Enfin, pour l'instant * evil smile*

Kukiko : Bah voilà, un petit, voir gros délire écrit entre 22h et minuit avec Emiko…

Emiko : Je ne vous dis même pas dans quel état on est…

K : Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit délire autant que nous !

E : A tout de suite en bas de la page !

* * *

Un rêve tout à fait irréalisable

Chaoji regardait amoureusement son maitre, son idole. Le plus bel homme qu'on eut pu faire : Kanda Yû.

Chaoji, petit paysan voyait ce soldat passer tous les matins, fier, les cheveux au vent sur son destrier noir. Il ne le quittait jamais du regard. Aussi détestait-il lorsque quiconque posait les yeux sur ce valeureux guerrier. Il allait chaque jour par le chemin qui longeait la ferme des parents de Chaoji, en compagnie du futur roi de ce royaume, le prince Lavi Bookman qui épousera la belle Lenalee Lee, princesse de ce royaume. Elle était si belle, disait-on que les fleurs elles-mêmes se retournaient sur son passage.

Une fois encore, l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais galopait aisément au côté de son meilleur ami et supérieur, le prince. Mais cette fois ci, sur leur chemin, un homme blessé courut vers le seigneur, lui suppliant de leur venir en aide à lui et un groupe de personne prit au piège dans une embuscade.

En effet, au loin nous pouvions distinguer une épaisse fumée noirâtre ainsi que des cris et des pleurs d'enfants.

Chaoji, en entendant ces cris, ces pleurs mais surtout en voyant son preux chevalier partir au galop, se dit qu'il était de son devoir d'y aller. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il enfourcha difficilement son seul et unique destrier : Bourrique, son âne.

Il arriva donc trempé de sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés (à comprendre : il a de sérieux problèmes capillaire), son âne broutant tranquillement une centaine de mètres derrière lui. Dans le chaos qui régnait, il ne vit pas tout de suite son beau brun ténébreux qui, il n'en doutait pas, aurait besoin de son aide.

A travers les décombres d'une charrette renversée, il finit par apercevoir les cheveux soyeux de son Kanda. Mais que faisait donc cette affreuse chevelure blanche immaculée dans les bras musclés et puissants de son divine idylle ?

Il se cacha derrière un arbre et toisa d'un mauvais oeil la scène.

Et là, le beau cavalier jeta le machin blanc par terre. Au moins n'avaient-ils aucunes relations, tant mieux ! Le brun fusilla le blanc du regard. Regard auquel le blanc répondit avec hargne.

- Je peux savoir c'que tu fiches ici moyachi ?

- Je fais ce que je veux espèce de fainéant !

Chaoji, en entendant ses paroles au combien insultante grinça des dents. Mais l'énergumène ne s'arrêta pas là et poussa l'insolence jusqu'à accuser le preux chevalier du fermier!

- Si tu étais arrivé plus tôt on n'en serait pas là ! Bakanda !

- Comment tu m'as appelé, crétin ?

Et le bonhomme de neige répéta. Ne pouvant supporter ces insultes Chaoji prit son courage (oui il en a) à deux mains et se mit en travers des deux hommes. Son magnifique visage (si si, cherchez bien !) était tordu par la colère. Il cria de toutes ses forces :

- Comment oses tu, misérable gueux, parler de cette façon au grand et magnifique chevalier Kanda Yû ?

Un grand silence s'installa, durant lequel les regards interloqués des deux autres hommes étaient posés sur le nouvel arrivant.

La voix rauque et sensuelle du chevalier s'éleva alors :

- T'es qui, toi ?

Le brun et le blanc se regardèrent bizarrement et le blanc, non, l'ignoble personnage osa lui demander s'il allait bien. Mais bien sûr qu'il allait bien ! L'homme de sa vie était à ses côtés ! Enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille sans autres considérations à son égard. Le laissant seul avec l'horreur qui n'avait pas vu que le brun était parti. Toujours sur le choc, Chaoji vit néanmoins le magnifique corps d'athlète du brun s'arrêter au bord de la forêt et se retourner lentement.

Une fois encore sa voix magnifique se fit entendre :

- Oi, tu viens ?

Chaoji, entendant ces paroles, se mit à courir telle une gazelle dans la savane (comprenez, gazelle= hippopotame) pour rejoindre son futur amant. Malheureusement, un énième obstacle vint empêcher sa rencontre avec son homme : une maudite racine d'arbre.

Le beau Chaoji trébucha « gracieusement » et vint s'écraser à quelques mètres de son idole qui n'avait toujours pas bougée. Il releva la tête pour voir la réaction de son amant futur et là, le choc de toute une vie. Un bouleversement.

L'homme blanc avait sa tête nichée dans le cou du brun.

- Pas maintenant Allen, nous avons du travail.

La voix sensuelle du jeune homme avait annoncée ces paroles dans un souffle imperceptible (sauf pour le boulet Chaoji), il embrassa son amant sur le front avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Chaoji était effondré. Mais il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas et releva la tête pour apercevoir avec déception la silhouette svelte du futur roi qui enlaçait tendrement sa future épouse. Le couple n'avait pas remarqué le pauvre et misérable Chaoji et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

- Aaaaaah !

Le cri hautement masculin (notez l'ironie) vint briser le silence profond de la nuit. En effet Chaoji Han venait de se réveiller en sursaut au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de lire... Surement était il somnambule... Puis il se rappela qu'il avait commençé un conte pour enfant la veille au soir.

Néanmoins Chaoji soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il comprit enfin que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Ô grand Dieu jamais Kanda sempaï ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Le tromper avec ce Walker ? Jamais !

Il sortit donc de la pièce, un sourire béat scotché sur le visage et alla se coucher l'esprit libre. (C'est pas trop difficile pour lui !)

Derrière la porte de la bibliothèque qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment, deux personnes retenaient leur souffle, craignant de se faire voir.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas raison ? Que se passerait-il si Kanda Yû et Allen Walker étaient surpris ensemble ?

* * *

E : nyark nyark nyark ! J'aime les histoires qui finissent bien !

K : Moi aussi!

E : Enfin bref, où est passé le babouin?

Chaoji qui regarde la dernière scène avec effroi et les larmes aux yeux : Comment ? C'était donc vrai ?

E et K se regardent : …

Chaoji : Lavi et Lenalee sont donc ensembles ? Il est de mon devoir de les dénoncer à Komui san !

K et E se regardèrent, regardèrent Chaoji et assommèrent l'être primitif à coups de dictionnaires.

K : Avec un peu de chance ca lui inculquera quelques nouveaux mots !

E : Comme review par exemple !... Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas une demande camouflée !


End file.
